Cycle of Rebirth
by Fishtex129
Summary: Fight for the Memory of your Power to beat Cell, this is what Gohan attempts to accomplish.


Cycle of Rebirth

_This is a one-shot but could become chapters if it is good enough._

_This takes place as Gohan is fighting Cell. Rated T for Language._

**Everything I've learned has been for nothing! Cell is going to destroy the earth! He killed Trunks. What the hell am I going to do. Theirs never been a challenge Dad couldn't meet. Am I really this weak! **Everything goes black. I wake up to see a city with the sky and buildings going sideways. It's night and raining, the city is flooding. _Why do you want to get stronger?_To protect my friends. _That isn't good enough, Ichigo!_ Who the hell is Ichigo!? Suddenly a white substance flows out of the mysterious 12 twelve your old with ice cold blue eyes. Hey kingy long time no see. You like the new tail. He has a white tail. Are you a _saiyan_? Something like that. Lets fight. He takes the long white _Daito_ off his back. Fight me! Block, dodge, punch, kick, uumph. I get kicked into one of the other buildings. Rain and blood mixing dripping of my face. I'm weak against this guy. He comes rushing out at me again. **This is so pathetic. What am I doing? Is this all the backbone I have? Am I just a coward a complete phony of a saiyan? I'm so disgusted with myself. How pathetic. It's pathetic. PATHETIC! **_Yes that's you. Why are you running away, Ichigo? Why haven't you remembered us yet? Doesn't this seem at all familiar? Face forward Ichigo. You should be able to remember now. The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear. Their's only one enemy and theirs one of you. So what is their to be afraid of? _I stop dodging. You finally gonna start fighting back kingy! _Abandon your fear. Turn and face your inner hollow. Don't give an inch. Now Ichigo, advance. Never stop. If you retreat you will age, hesitate and you will die. Now remember and shout out my NAME! _TENSA ZANGETSU!My clothes changes, I'm wearing a black, skin tight shihakusho, my right sleeve is cut off with a chain circling up my arm, my collar has ragged edges flowing with the wind like Zangetsu, bare foot, black fingerless gloves, and my eyes are now red (He has his bankai from when he versed hollow Aizen with the eyes from the Final Getsuga Tenshou and remember he is still in his Super Saiyan 2 form . /_cb20110811050416/bleachfanfiction/images/c/cb/Ic higo's_Post_Dangai_ ) I charge back at him, hey hollow, dodge this! Up slash, down slash, kick, punch take the chain and swing, shunpo in to hollow, sideways slash, up slash, GETSUGA TENSHOU! A black with red and _gold edges_ crescent attack comes out of Tensa Zangetsu. Hollow crashes into building. You've beaten me, King. Remember who you are, fight with instinct not logic like you did against Aizen, and stop the rain.

I'm outside my inner world. I drop out of my super saiyan 2 form. I now have black and bright orange hair with ice cold blue eyes like Tensa Zangetsu. Cell raises an eyebrow. Do you really think you can defeat me without your super saiyan form. I'll use it if I see fit Cell. Gohan what are you doing?! I ignore Piccolo. Haha you make me laugh boy, theirs no way you can beat me. Beat you? No I'm going to kill you. My face is calm only showing complete confidence. I raise my hand in front of me as if I'm holding a sword. BAN- KAI, TENSA ZANGETSU! Smoke covers my form as I release bankai. Everyone is shell shocked. Haha you think a puny sword will help you? That sword is just a weak piece of me- Do not insult my partner bastard. Gohan, the others think? Let's see who's stronger! I put my hand in front of my face and bring it down as _reiatsu _cuts through my fingers. My vizard mask appears on my face. Two jagged line go through the eye holes. My eyes have a black sclera with a menacing gold for the iris. I shunpo to Cell. I slash off his arm. Agh boy you'll regret that! He starts punching me and slashing me covering me with wounds. Haha you've gotten over confident. I use instant regeneration to heal myself completely. Cell your nothing but a cheat who can't fight his own battles without others techniques. Let's finish this with one last attack. I shunpo 100 feet away. Cell starts saying Ka-me Getsuga he TENSH –HA OU. Our attacks meet in the center but my attack immediately starts overpowering Cells. No I am perfection, I AM PERFE-! I slowly start to put my sword on my back as the chain starts surrounding the blade forming a sheath. I look in the others direction as they stare wide eyed. I put my hand behind my head and say. Was it too much?


End file.
